1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bra pads, and more specifically, to a bra pad made of a combination combined selectively from materials selected from a group consisting of thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) films, silicone gel layers, and cloth layers. The bra pad is semi-secured to have effective breathing capability and heat-dissipating capability with light weight, excellent tactility and velvet feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bra pad is manufactured by filling liquid-state silicone gel into a chamber formed by a TPU film, and further by solidifying the liquid-state silicone gel. The conventional bra pad may be used for users by cooperating with a bra. The conventional bra pad is a finished product, however, the conventional bra pad has some disadvantages described as following:                1. The conventional bra pad is entirely made of silicone gel, thus it is very weighty, and tends to increase load of the users.        2. Since the conventional bra pad is very weighty, when the users carry the conventional bra pad for a long time or in sport, sweat or heat generated from the users cannot be dissipated effectively, thus the breathe capability and the heat-dissipating capability thereof is bad. Therefore, the conventional bra pad is not favored by the users.        
To solve the above problems, another conventional bra pad is manufactured by adding vesicant into the liquid-state silicone gel to decrease the weight of the conventional bra pad. However, since the specific gravity of the vesicant is less than 1, the vesicant tends to float in the silicone gel and congregate together. Thus the vesicant is distributed nonuniformly. The conventional bra pad has a bad tactility and handle, and the conventional bra pad is nonuniform, therefore, it affects greatly the comfort thereof. Also, the breathing capability and heat-dissipating capability problem is not yet effectively resolved.
The inventors of the present invention invent a bra pad through working experience and larger investigation for solving the above problems.
What is needed is a bra pad which can solve the above problems.